Levy's Fanfiction
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Levy wants to finally write a story, and what's better than pairing your best friend with Natsu?


**{**_**Take me with you I start to miss you take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight**_**}**

Levy sat down at a bench in the Guild hall, uncharacteristically depressed.

"Levy-chan, go on a mission with me!" Jet declared.

"No, she's going with _me_." Droy retorted, yanking on her arm. Jet, noticing this, took her other arm as they soon fought over Levy.

"Leave me _alone!" _Levy snarled, yanking both her arms out of their grips. They both looked at her in surprise, never before seeing this side of Levy.

"Levy-?"

"Stop! Just get away from me!" Levy huffed, plopping back down grumpily. Jet and Droy shared a look before shrugging, walking away from their precious Levy.

"What's wrong shrimp?" She heard the gravely voice of Gajeel ask, not having to look up to see his arms crossed.

"Just leave me alone." She pouted, resting her head on her hand. She felt his weight take on half of the bench, a hand bopping her head annoyingly.

"Something's wrong, not that I care." He said indifferently, and she couldn't help but feel a small blush coat her cheeks.

"Well then leave! I don't...ugh!" She huffed in frustration. She didn't honestly even know why she was mad.

"Did you hear about that new great book?" She overheard one of her Guild mates.

"Duh! I wish I could write a book, but I'm not good at that!" Levy gritted her teeth in anger, about to explode.

"You angry about a book?" Gajeel rose an eyebrow at her, noticing how she was reacting to the conversation. She turned to him, looking up to him with blazing eyes. She glared at him for a moment before she dropped her head, sighing.

"Yes? No? I don't know!" Levy slumped over, faceplanting the bench.

"Then what is it?" Gajeel asked in confusion. _Tch, women._

"I..I want to write a book! But I...can't.." Levy sighed in defeat, frowning at the table.

"Why can't you?" Gajeel asked, staring at her calmly.

"Because..I don't know.." Levy mumbled, looking away bashfully.

"Doesn't bunny girl write books? You could ask her for help." Gajeel offered, trying to sound like he didn't care at all.

"Lu-chan...?" Levy turned towards the doors thoughtfully, and soon enough Lucy came in with Natsu by her side.

"Come on Luce!"

"No!"

"I said I was sorry!" Natsu complained.

"I don't care!" Lucy argued, taking her regular seat at the bar. Natsu easily slung his arm around her shoulder, and sure enough she turned pink.

"Lu-chan..." Levy smiled evilly, an idea already popping into her head.

She had her book.

* * *

Lucy sighed, not even bothering to yell at Natsu. She had had to sleep on the floor _again, _that guy creeping in her bed.

"Morning Luce!" He yawned from the bed. She felt annoyance build in her.

"Whatever, stop sleeping in my bed!" Lucy yelled, stomping off.

"But it's so comfy and it smells so good~" He whined in response. She rolled her eyes in the kitchen, trying to hide her blush.

"Whatever, are you hungry?" She called, shuffling through her cabinets.

"Aye!" Happy finally woke, jumping up at the speak of food.

Lucy sighed, not able to hide her small smile.

* * *

Levy scribbled madly, eager to finish her story. It wasn't exactly a novel, but just a small first story for fun. So far, she was having a blast.

"Levy-chan!" Levy jumped at the sound of her name. She looked up, a wide smile stretching across her face. She was just thinking about Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called back, waving her friend over. Lucy ran to her side, grinning widely.

"I...I wrote something Lu-chan!" Levy said shyly, holding out the pieces of paper to her friend. The blonde celestial mage blinked in surprise before slowly taking the paper from her friend.

"Levy...-chan?" Lucy stared at the title for a moment, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah?" Levy answered, slightly nervous. What if she didn't like it?

"What's...NaLu?" Lucy asked curiously, looking back up to Levy. Levy smiled mischievously, pointing towards the paper.

"Just read it." Levy suggested. Lucy smiled, sitting down in excitement. She had never read one . of Levy's works, she didn't even know Levy wrote.

_Lucy opened her eyes-_

"Levy-chan, you put _me _in the story?" Lucy gasped, flattered. She felt excitement bubble in her stomach, leaving a huge smile on her face.

"Keep reading, Lu-chan." Levy grinned.

_Lucy opened her eyes, about to stretch when she realized something didn't feel quite right. Why did she feel a weight on her?_

_Lucy tried moving her arm again, tensing when she felt an arm tighten around her waist. A person was in her bed._

_With her._

_With their arm around her._

_She tried moving slowly, turning quietly to stare at the man. The covers were bunched around his head, covering his face._

"_What the hell...?" Lucy whispered, trying to loosen their grip around her once more._

"_Mm...Lucy.." She heard the unmistakable voice of her partner, a wide blush sweeping around her face._

"_N-NATSU!" Lucy yelled, punching him in the arm, trying to roll out of his grip once more. He barely twitched, groaning in his sleep._

"_Luuuce." He mumbled, pulling her closer to his chest. She felt her face light up again as he crossed a leg over her body, pulling her fully into his chest. _

"_N-Natsu!" She whisper/hissed, embarrassed. His nose twitched and he smiled cutely in his sleep, causing her heart to melt._

_How did she fall in love with an idiot like him?_

_Because he was absolutely perfect for her, that''s how. She was stubborn, she knew. She didn't want to confess to herself, let alone him. _

"_Mh? Luce?" She heard Natsu's sleepy voice drawl, his hand searching for her. His hand made contact with her crown, causing her to freeze._

_He slowly dipped his head down so he was cradling her head, bringing her close. His toothy grin met her eyes and she couldn't help but smile back._

"_Good morning." Lucy whispered, not able to find her voice for some reason._

"_Morning!" Natsu grinned widely. _

_She didn't know why, or how, but for some reason, a force started pulling her towards Natsu, and before she knew it, she was kissing him on the cheek._

_She pulled back in surprise, her eyes wide and her cheeks red. "I'm so sorry Natsu!" She exclaimed, quick to jump up._

_..._

_..._

"_Weirdo." Natsu chuckled, smiling warmly at the blonde. She blushed harder, looking away. _

_She felt a hand clamp around her wrist, and before she knew it was was head to head with Natsu._

_He grinned mischievously before ever-so-slowly leaning in, his hot breath brushing her bangs-_

"W-What?!" Lucy stuttered, cheeks cherry red. Natsu-as in _her _Natsu?

"Did you like it?" Levy asked nervously, looking at Lucy expectantly.

"Me and N-Natsu?" Lucy questioned, overwhelmed.

"Huh?" Natsu suddenly appeared, not helping her blushing at all. Just looking at him caused her face to explode in color, she quickly ducked her head away.

"What's that?" Natsu asked innocently, snatching the paper out of Lucy's hands. Her eyes widened in horror and she jumped forward, knowing she was too late.

"It's me!" Natsu said happily, eyes scanning the paper as he read. Lucy felt sweat bead at the back of her neck as she watched him closely, waiting for his horrid response.

"Did you...write this Luce?" Natsu asked after he had finished, staring at the ground, his voice ringing with seriousness. Lucy gulped in response, too nervous to answer.

"W-Well you see..." Lucy trailed off lamely, searching for an answer.

"Geez Luce, you coulda told me." Natsu said irritably. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding what he was saying. She didn't get to finish the story after all, maybe the ending was worser than the beginning?

"T-Told you?" Lucy stuttered, directing a glare Levy's way.

"That you love me. I love you too, duh!" Natsu grinned in a carefree manner, causing her to almost fall over in horror.

"Levy-chan!"

"Gomen! I-I don't know why I wrote that!" Levy fretted, tears coming to her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have tried.

Natsu watched them with curious eyes, realization sinking in.

"W-Wait a minute...if Levy wrote this then-do you not like me?" Natsu asked, a light blush coating his cheeks.

"N-No! Of course I like you!" Lucy quickly said. She realized her mistake and jumped, blushing like a fire.

"I love you Levy!" Mira squealed, glomping the small bluenette to the ground. Levy continued to cry dramatically, confused.

"I'm stupid! So stupid!" Levy chanted.

"You're not stupid-Levy-chan!" Lucy tried, failing miserably. She caught herself gazing at Natsu and blushed, looking down.

"It was horrible!" Levy bawled.

"N-No! See, you got us to confess! See?! Look-I like Natsu! Minna, I like Natsu!" Lucy hollered weakly, trying to stop the small mage from crying any further. Seeing nothing was working, she sighed, walking over to Natsu and planting her lips on his.

Levy stopped bawling, her eyes widening when she noticed the display. Lucy pulled away, blushing furiously.

"S-See? Don't cry anymore..." Lucy ducked her head out of embarrassment. Natsu stood there quietly, his stony gaze directed forward.

"Lucy~" Mira whisper shouted, fangirling all over the place.

"I like you Natsu!" Lucy blurted out, seeing it was useless. He already knew of course.

"...I like you, too, Luce..." A huge smile waned his face, and her blush crashed harder. Why did he have to be so cute?

And who knew Levy was such a matchmaker?

And what the hell was the ending of that story?

* * *

**Don't ask because I don't really know..the idea haunted me and sent me crazy ;-;**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
